The First Night Aboard The Jolly Roger
by SwanningAround
Summary: Just something I wrote a long time ago. The title says it all.


"Swan." Hook called but Emma ignored him and continued to make her way to her cabin. She was about to enter when Hook stepped in front of her.

"What?" She asked looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Swan, it's everything alright? You haven't said a word since we got here." Hook said, showing a little concern in his voice.

She stared at the ground, finding it really interesting at the moment.

He knew what she was thinking; after all, he could read her like an open book. He gently lifted her chin up so they were looking straight into each other's eyes. "Emma…"

"How do you think I am?" For her, this was the most stupid question someone could ask her right now. "My son is out there alone, in a completely strange land because of two maniacs and I don't even know when I'm going to be able to search for him in _Neverland_. I'm on Captain Hook's ship, the man who was trying to kill us a few hours ago. He is now steering it and it's our only hope. So yeah, I'm great." He noticed that she was fighting her tears back.

"Come with me." He said, offering his hand to her, just like that time on the beanstalk, and she took it as they went to the deck.

"Love," He looked into her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that if you need anything you just have to ask me. I offered you my services, remember?"

"Thank you" she said, barely above a whisper after several minutes of walking around the deck.

"We should get some sleep. It's getting late." A smirk appeared on his face. "And, just for you to know, my services include that enjoyable activities I told you about when we were having our little sword fight."

"Gods Hook, you never stop." She replied, rolling her eyes.

_Now that's the Swan I know._

As they walked throw the deck, Emma felt the waves crashing against the ship and jeez, they were big.

"Is the sea always this, hum… bumpy?" She asked.

"Not always, lass. But today it's quite dangerous and if we don't pay attention we could get-"

Hook stopped talking when a huge wave crossed the deck and threw them onto the ground. They didn't get hurt but they were drenched.

Emma landed on top of him.

"I can see you're comfortable. You know Swan, this reminds me of the beanstalk when you-"

"Shut up." She cut him off and he chuckled.

Hook made sure Emma wasn't hurt to start talking again as he helped her getting up.

"As I was going to say – wet."

He turned around to see how she was cursing under her breath as she made her way to her cabin. He went to his quarters too to change his clothes.

A few moments after he got dressed, he made his way to her cabin.

"Love, I thought you-"

"What the hell, Hook?! Have you ever heard of knocking?" She was in her panties and bra. Her clothes were on the floor and Emma was trying to dry herself with a towel that she had found on the cabin.

He was speechless.

_Gods, she's beautiful_. Seeing her like this made him feel like-

"Stop staring at me!" She said as she tried to cover herself with the towel. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm sorry, lass. That was not very gentlemanly of me." He replied with a wink. "Here".

She watched him giving her one of his shirts. "Why are you offering me that?" She asked confused.

"Because your clothes are drenched and you can't sleep in them. Besides, you're shaking and I don't want you to be sick. Take it."

"Thanks" She replied, without knowing what to say. She still didn't got used to people to care about her so she put on his shirt. It was quite big for her size and quickly she was covered by the smell of rum, leather and sea – his smell.

He took a step closer to her so their chests were touching and he could feel her heart beating faster and her desire to make it stop. He leaned in and she could feel his hot breath on her ear and a shiver passed through her body.

"You know, darling, most women don't have the privilege of wearing my clothes before having the pleasure of taking them off of me. So, are we doing this backwards or…"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Ugh, Hook, just go away" She kicked him out of her cabin and closed the door behind him.

Hook made his way to his quarters with a grin on his face and, before he entered, he whispered "Sweet dreams Emma."


End file.
